Invisble Voice and Realizations
by DracoLover14
Summary: Hermione loses who she thought she loved but, realizes she doesn't care. She turned down someone who really cared. Someone who made her smile. (The story is much better than the summary!) Please read and review!


Draco was sitting on a bench in muggle London. He got a note saying to meet there. _Why did I even come out here? I should be wallowing in guilt cause I let the girl get away._ He thought to himself. He looked up and saw the sun shining brightly above. _It's mocking me._ He glared at the sun. He heard a giggle. He looked around and didn't see the source. _I'm going crazy! _He shook his head.

* * *

Hermione sent Draco a note telling to meet her in muggle London. He told her how he felt and she turned him down. She thought she loved Ron. After he told her she went straight to Ron. To confined in him. She knocked on his door. No answer. It was unlike Ron not to answer. She thought something was wrong so she opened the door. What she saw was something she never could believe. People told her he was cheating but she didn't want to believe them. But what she saw was Lavender Brown and Ron half naked on the kitchen counter. Ron was kissing her up and down her neck and jaw line. She stood there shocked. Then Lavender moaned and it brought her back to reality.

"Ronald! How could you?! I thought you loved me!" After that said he didn't even try to apologize. He went back to kissing her. She ran out the door. She went straight home. She went up the steps and slammed her door shut. She just stood there. Then something clicked. She didn't love him. She didn't deserve him. She deserved someone who cared for her and would love her. Then she realized she did love Draco. Even though it just hit her. All the warm feelings in her stomach, the way she felt safe right beside him. She went to her study and wrote him a note.

_Meet me in muggle London. In the park, the first bench on the left. _

She didn't sign her name she wanted it to be a surprise. When she got there she saw him glaring at the sun. She giggled. He looked around to find the source. She smiled to herself. She put an invisibility spell on herself.

* * *

"Hey Draco." A voice said. He looked around again. He looked at a set of trees where there were foot prints in the ground but no one in sight. He heard the giggle again.

"Hello?" He asked the air. This time it was laughter. For some reason this sounded familiar. The laugh and the giggle. "Who's there?"

"Who do you think?" The voice asked.

"I don't know." Draco laughed at himself "All I know is I am going crazy."

"No you're not. There is someone here. You just can't see me." The voice said. It was a girl voice. _Who is it? _He thought to himself. Next thing he knew he was on the ground. The laughter was right in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked looking up trying to find out who she is. Then he was being kissed. It wasn't like any other kiss he had. He deepened the kiss. So did she.

* * *

Hermione was losing concentration while she was kissing Draco. The spell wore off as she and Draco laid there kissing passionately. He put his hands around her hips and she felt shivers running up and down her spine. She had never felt that with Ron. She pulled back to look in his grey-blue eyes.

"Well, I guess you changed your mind." He smirked. It made butterflies in her stomach and she blushed.

"Yeah, I realized Ron wasn't right for me. And I saw him with Lavender but, I don't care. Because I love someone else and they love me." She said. She didn't get a verbal reply. He kissed her softly on the lips. Then he pulled away before she could kiss back and wrapped his arms around her.

"You never will find anyone better than me. I can love you more than anyone else can. I love you Hermione Granger. I know we were horrible to each other but I don't ever want to lose you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" He asked. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. No one ever told her that. She looked up in his eyes and he looked down into hers.

"Yes!" She kissed him and this time neither pulled back. They knew they wouldn't leave each other. They felt like they found there missing piece. And knew they would live forever together.


End file.
